They're the in crowd We're the other ones
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: Greaser!AU Dean is back in Lawrence, attending high school. On his first day, he runs into the kid from the richest family in town, Castiel Novak. Can what they have be anything more than friendship? I do not own Supernatural... or Destiel would be long since canon.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a week, Cas walked in the doors of his high school. Now, Cas wasn't dumb, not by a long shot. He had just stopped caring a long time ago. Especially since he came from the most prominent family in Lawrence. He knew he would never have to try hard in life, so what was the point in trying now?

He walked to his locker and saw and unfamiliar face at the locker next to his. It was a boy about his age, 18, with short blond hair and a scuffed leather jacket. Obviously not from Cas' part of town. When he heard Cas behind him, he turned, facing Cas with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. The other boy looked him up and down, taking in Cas' ruffled suit and trenchcoat.

"Something tells me you're not from my side of town," The boy had a voice that sounded like many workers in the town, gravelly from smoking. However, there was something behind it that caught Cas' attention. Most of the "greasers" in town were beat and worn and their attitude reflected it, even at 18. However, this kid had a sarcastic attitude in his tone, matching the smirk on his face.

"Really? I wonder what could have given it away," Cas said, not one to back down. "Was it the fact that I actually look like I belong here?"

The boy flinched a little before stepping forward at Cas, "I have as much right to be here as you. Maybe more, because I actually have to work my ass off to get somewhere around here."

Cas couldn't believe that this kid, a greaser, had just talked to him the way he did. No one had the guts to do that, not even the rich kids, or maybe especially the rich kids. He looked at the kid and smiled. "Obviously, you are not from around here, or you would not have spoken to me like that. However, I find that refreshing. My name is Castiel Novak, may I inquire as to yours?"

The kid looked at him, eyes wide, "No-Novak?"

"Ah, so you do know who I am."

The boy nodded. "Sorry. My name's Dean. Dean Winchester. I just moved back here over the weekend."

"Moved back here?"

The boy- Dean- nodded again. "Yeah I was born here and lived here till I was almost five. Then there was an accident, killing my mom. After that, my dad moved us around a lot. He died last summer, so I moved me and my brother out here to live with our uncle."

"I am sorry to hear about your parents."

Dean shrugged, "I was a kid when my mom died and my dad's no huge loss."

Cas looked at the boy who had gone through so much and wondered how he could still face the world like he did, with no fear and ready to take on any challenge. "Since it is your first day in the high school, I bet you need a guide to show you around."

Dean smiled, not the half smirk Cas had seen earlier, but a real smile. "That sounds awesome. Thanks, Cas."

Cas raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Dean noticed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Castiel is just a mouthful."

"It is alright. Most everyone calls me that anyway. My brother, Gabriel, being the exception."

Dean smiled again, shyer this time, "Thanks, Cas, for showing me around."

"Really, it is no problem. Now, what is your first class?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If any of the characters seem OOC, I'm sorry... I'm also fighting to keep these guys in character for 1957... harder than I thought it would be.**

Dean looked at his schedule which, because of the block system used in at the school, was highlighted in various colors. "Umm... geography, with Bela Talbot."

"Ah, that is right next to my next class." Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and gently pulled him along, trying to avoid the people in the hall. He pointed some of the rooms out as they went along, telling Dean which class were in what room, "Here we are. Have a good rest of your day, Dean Winchester."

Dean looked like he was going to go into the classroom, but then he turned back to Cas, "Hey, Cas, think we could meet up here after class? Y'know, so you could show me where my other ones are?"

Cas sighed, "I just showed you all the rooms, Dean, however I suppose I could."

Dean grinned, not wanting to say why he wasn't paying attention to the tour, but he was paying attention to the warm hand on his wrist and his tour guide's deep voice. "Thanks, Cas."

"Any time, Dean, now I have to go to class, as do you."

As hard as he tried during the next class, Cas could not focus on Othello. Rather, he found himself thinking of green eyes and freckles. It got so bad that his teacher, Fergus Crowley, came up to him and rapped a ruler on his desk.

"Novak!" His British accent emphasizing the k, "Get your head out of your arse and bloody focus!"

"Sorry, sir, where are we?"

Mr. Crowley sighed, "Someone tell the slacker where we are."

After one of his classmates helped him find the right page, Cas fought for the rest of the class to block out all thoughts of non-Shakespearean things.

In the next room over, Dean found himself having similar problems. He tried to focus on Ms Talbot, which, for him, really shouldn't have been that hard, with how good looking she was. Rather he found himself thinking of his tour guide from that morning, his deep voice and fucking blue eyes. When the lecture finished, Dean knew he had no chance of getting his classwork done, so he pulled out the book he was currently reading, _On the Road _by Jack Kerouac. Finally, class was over and he all but ran into the hall to find Cas. When he finally did, he smiled. "Hey. How was class?"

"It was alright. And yours?"

"OK. So where is my math class with Nick Morningstar?"

"You are in my class. Come along."

Dean nodded, following Cas, trying to actually remember where the rooms were this time. Finally, they arrived at their classroom and sat down. Dean found himself shuddering when the teacher walked in. The man was a bit taller than Dean's 6' frame, with blond hair and what looked like a massive burn scar on the side of his neck and face. Dean leaned over to Cas, whispering, "What happened to his face?"

"No one knows, he does not talk about it, but the rumour going around is that he started the fire that killed his wife and got burned for it."

Dean looked back at the teacher and shrunk back in his seat when he saw the man's blue eyes glaring at him. The rest of the class was uneventful, Dean asked Cas for help constantly, math not being his subject, and Cas willingly helped, trying not to be jealous of the pencil that Dean would nibble on whenever he was thinking.

**A/N: These two are going to kill me! Oh, and I don't blame Cas too much, I'm jealous of that pencil too... :P**


End file.
